hatofulfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryouta Kawara
Kawara Ryouta (華原 涼太) is a rock dove, and a childhood friend of Hiyoko. He is also a sophomore in class 2-3. His mother is ailing, so he maintains several jobs in order to compensate for her inability to work. Hiyoko describes him as a little mischievous, but responsible and kind. He is a great cook. He also has an easily upset stomach and poor health, something which he often goes to the infirmary to consult Shuu about. Even though he relies on Shuu, he knows about the dark rumors surrounding the deadly partridge. His father is Kawara Ryuuji. Ryouta rarely saw Ryuuji because his father was always busy with research. Biography He works at a maid cafe as their ace maid Coolene for one of his jobs and always seems to be crossdressing. Hatoful Boyfriend ED No.01: While It Lasts We find out that Ryouta and Hiyoko met when she saved his life after he fell out of his nest as a baby. Since then he has been good friends with her. During summer, when you look for a job at Torimi Cafe, he will show up looking for the same job. You can either give him the job or keep it yourself. In the end, his mother is hospitalised and dies, and he is devastated. Even though he knows Hiyoko's feelings and loves her, he realises the difference between a human's and a pigeon's lifespan and is concerned that if Hiyoko were to spend her life with him, she would end up alone. Having seen his mother suffer after his father Ryuuji's death has possibly made that realization all the worse. Bad Boy's Love (Hurtful Boyfriend) The Bad Boys Love route is played largely from Ryouta's point of view. It is revealed that Shuu has been weakening his immune system to allow the survival of the fragile Charon Virus in his body. All those medicines Shuu was giving him were not to help him, as he thought, and he finds out too late - he had accidentally killed Hiyoko with the Virus. Under Shuu's brainwashing, he turns berserk, but is snapped out of the state with persuasion by everyone and Hiyoko's ghost. In the end, Ryouta stays behind in the school to wait for a cure for the Charon Virus while frozen in cryogenic sleep. Hiyoko's spirit asks his about what happens, and so he begins to recount the events. The extended BBL epilogue shows Sakuya keeping his promise of finding the cure and returning to free him. Holiday Star The Christmas Thieves Attack! Fallen Chronicles: Absolute Zero Ryouta is asked to help out at Anghel's Comiket booth, but because he already had a previous agreement with another booth, requests Hiyoko to take his place. He shows up in Comiket as a crossdressing magical girl, Coore Grey, from Pretty Coore. Later when Tohri threatens to destroy the St Pigeonation building, Ryouta reprises his role as Coore Grey together with Nanaki as Coore Light Grey and Hiyoko as Coore Dark Grey to defend the school with a Pretty Coore Barrier. The Day the Night Slept (Before) The Day the Night Slept (After) Hatoful Manga Original Overload! Overflow! EX Absolute Zero - the Forbidden Epic of Fallen Angels Drama CDs Ryouta is voiced by 浅沼晋太郎 (Asanuma Shintaro) in all drama CDs to date. Prologue Primal Feather Second Feather: Summer Vacation HatoMame Sweet Blend Trivia *Rock pigeon in Japanese is カワラバト (kawara bato). *His birthday is 3rd December 2171, and he's the youngest of the dateable birdies. *Ryouta also has the most normal personality out of all the birdies. *He has a short story in the guidebook. *Give him Calm Corn for Legumentine's Gallery |link=http://moa810.deviantart.com/art/Hatovent-3-Ryouta-509127241 Notes and References Category:Characters